Ban All Medabots
Episode 18: ロボトル禁止令 (Robotoru kinshirei) / Robottles are banned Episode Summary Mrs. Pimply and the female members of the PTA form a group call Mothers Against Medabots (M.A.M.) and attempts to rid Riverview School of Medabots as they believe Medabots are dangerous. Her desire to get rid of Medabots began in the beginning of the episode when the Rubberobo Gang made her drop her year supply of anti-aging wrinkle cream and ran it over. It then cuts over to Erika playing Dodgeball with Peppercat, Metabee, Cyandog, and Totalizer, who hits Peppercat with the ball. This makes Samantha angry, only for Mr. Principal and Samurai to show up with Mr. Principal asking to join in on the game. When Erika refuses and recommends some games to fit their age, both Samurai and Mr. Principal suddenly agree to participate in the game not caring about medical conditions. After Samurai lands the hit to take Erika out of the game, he and Metabee share a bonding moment, which is ruined by Mrs. Pimply who shows up with the M.A.M members asking Mr. Principal why Medabots are on school grounds. Not liking what she hears, Mrs. Pimply demands that they're confiscated, which the other M.A.M. members start to do by throwing a net over the other Medabots except Samurai and Metabee, who flee. Students of the school, including Erika, Ikki, Samantha, Sloan, and Spyke begin to protest for their Medabots, only for Mrs. Pimply to deny them screaming that any Medabots found now belong to her. The scene shifts to the Meeting Room where members of M.A.M. are stating their opinions on why Medabots shouldn't be allowed at school. With none of the faculty saying anything to disprove the claims, Mrs. Pimply goes on to say that any Medabot found on school property will be confiscated. A horde of students, including Erika, Ikki, Samantha, Sloan, and Spyke, rush into the room surrounding her telling her why they're being unfair and shouldn't take away their Medabots. Mr. Princpial, after hearing the Erika bring up the counterargument that this situation does relate to them since they're the ones being the most affected by this new rule, steps in to bring peace between the students and Mrs. Pimply. Knowing that the faculty don't want to take away the Medabots, Mrs. Pimply declares that they (M.A.M.) must be the ones to do so, leading to a short montage of M.A.M. finding many different Medabots hidden in the school. After locking up more Medabots in a storage room outside the school, two unknown kids run off to tell other students about what they saw. The scene then cuts to M.A.M. members standing outside the 24 Hop Mart bringing awareness to others that the store sells Medabots but not directly. Instead, they say that the shop sells "products that are dangerous to your kid's health." Henry steps outside to see what the protest is about, only to find out that they're directly protesting the store as "Medabot dealers." Erika is seen with other students trying to get signatures for their petition to get back their Medabots from M.A.M. It is, at this point, we see Rokusho sitting on top of a nearby building commenting on struggles between the young and the old and questions what good can come from the fighting between the two generations. Ikki is shown to be eating at home, but is sad. This is something his mother notices and asks him what is the matter. When she is informed that the Medabots are being taken away, she responds about how horrible it is that the Medabots are being taken. She then asks if pets are allowed in the school, which Metabee replies that they aren't, causing her to wonder where Salty been all week. After that, the episode goes to Mrs. Pimply and members of M.A.M. standing outside Mr. Principal's office, which he is standing in front of, demanding for him to give them Samurai. Mrs. Pimply asks for it by asking him to think of the example he is setting for the kids. He replies with that he won't let them take Samurai since he is his friend, forcing him to take shelter in his office due to M.A.M. going to slip behind him to reach Samurai. Much to his surprise, Samurai is "missing". The scene shifts to Ikki asking Erika what's wrong, which she replies with that she is sad since she hadn't been away from Brass for such a long time, and that no adults are willing to listen to them about the current situation. Metabee reveals himself sitting behind a tree adding his opinion about the situation. Ikki tells him to leave since he shouldn't be at the school, but Metabee refuses stating he'll fight for his right to Robattle. Both Ikki and Erika are dejected and unsure of how they'll be able to do anything since they're kids, only for Samurai to reveal himself standing on the branch above the tree they're talking at, and jumps down to them saying that he'll need their help for his plan to work. The episode cuts over to two members of M.A.M. standing in front of one of the Metabot storage rooms. Metabee shows himself to their right calling out to them and shaking his back plate at them before running off. This causes the two M.A.M. members to run after him, allowing Ikki, Erika, and Samurai to run to the door. Samurai took the moment to cut the chains and lock off the door, allowing for them to free the Metabots held inside with Ikki adding that they'll challenge the P.T.O. members to a Robattle. Meanwhile, Mrs. Pimply is slapping the door asking for Mr. Principal to open it for her. She turns to the faculty asking for them to help her, only to get no aid from them. The two members who chased after Metabee show up telling her that all of the captured Metabots are now free. Erika, with the help of a megaphone, speaks up to call out to the P.T.O. members. As both the faculty and M.A.M. members run out of the school, they see desks and chairs piled on top of one another with protest signs handing and students refusing to go to school until the rule about Medabots is changed. Some of the faculty speak up asking for the students to stop, but they're refused. M.A.M. members (at least, it's assumed due to the voices that are spoken sound like some of those members) speak up about how the Medabots have turned the students into protesters. Mr. Principal walks up, seeing the chaos happening around him, and starts questioning why this is happening to his students and his school. Samurai shows up beside him and replies by telling him that he needs to do something about this situation. Mr. Principal doesn't know what to do, and asks him what he (Samurai) would do in his place due to the conflicting views of the adults and the students. Samurai replies with how Mr. Principal should be ashamed for forgetting about the purpose of education and that every moment of their time is used for education. So, instead of treating the school and the student's free time as "prison" to let them play. Right as Mr. Principal says that Samurai is right, the Rubberobo Gang show up declaring that, since the parents and teachers of their time didn't allow them to be rock and rollers, they were going to tear up the school. As their Medabots start circling around the adults, the Rubberobo Gang begin to perform a concert that makes both the adults and students recoil at how horrible they sound. The M.A.M. go in to stop the concert, but Seaslug orders their Medabots to stop the women from getting any closer. It is, at this point, a horde of Noctobats appear in the air and shoot at the M.A.M. members to keep them away from the Rubberobo Gang. The children, not liking that the Rubberobo Gang are attacking the adults, storm out of the school and demand for them to leave the school. The Rubberobo Gang refuse, which instigates a Robattle between the kids and the Noctobats. Mr. Referee shows up to make it an official match, which starts the fighting. The M.A.M. members are still hating Medabots, only for Mr. Principal to point out to them that both students and Medabots are fighting against those who want to destroy the school and that the students are just like them in that they want to protect their rights, freedom, and their friends. As Medabots on both sides are being taken out of the battle, Gillgirl talks to Seaslug about the students seeming to have an upper hand in the battle. Right as Seaslug prepares to do something, Rokusho shows up on top of the school's clock tower, telling everyone to stop the battle. He states that battling in an all out attack will cause unnecessary damages to Medabots, so a representative should be picked on both sides in order to declare a victor and a loser. Seaslug picks himself to be the representative with the two unknown Medabots finally revealed as Landmotors. Metabee makes him and Ikki a representative, only for Ikki to remind him that there are two Medabots on Seaslug's side, so it needs to be a team Robattle. Samurai offers his services for this match, which Mr. Principal agrees to, and the match starts once more. Seaslug orders the Landmotors to convert into car mode, allowing them to circle around Metabee and Samurai due to them being faster than the two. With an order of Crash Attack, the Landmotors run through Metabee and Samurai, knocking them to the ground. As Metabee gets knocked down once again, Samurai steps in front of him saying that, since his armor is thicker than Metabees, that he can take the next hit. Unfortunately, the protective armor still sends both Medabots through the air for a rough landing. Seaslug and the other Rubberobos want Mr. Referee to call the match, but he refuses stating that it will continue. Metabee and Samurai get up as the students chant together for them to get up and fight, which they do and stand still looking at the Landmotors as they come closer to them. They decide that, if they can't beat them with speed, then they'll have to beat them with strength. Upon the collision between the four Medabots, Metabee and Samurai hold their ground, surprising Seaslug. They toss the Landmotors on their heads, allowing for them to land direct attacks on the Car-Type Medabots, making their functions cease, and allowing for Mr. Referee to declare them the victor. The students all cheer for the two Medabots, who share a joke between each other right before the students begin to throw them in the air cheering them on. As this goes on, Rokusho disappears once again, the M.A.M. members are crying at the passion the Medabots showed to protect the school, and Mr. Principal speaks up in defense of the Medabots. As one of the M.A.M. swears that they'll loosen up on their children and the restrictions placed on them, she turns to see Mrs. Pimply shaking Seaslug (who does not hear due to being shocked speechless by his loss) shouting about him owing her a year's supply of anti-aging wrinkle cream. The other M.A.M. members ask her what she talking about, and she explains that, a week ago, Seaslug's Medabots ran over her year's supply of anti-aging wrinkle cream, and she wanted compensation. The Other M.A.M. members, after hearing this, ask her if this movement was done because of it, which she agrees to, and makes the members chase her out of the school. Hence, ending the episode with the Princpial, Ikki, Erika, The Screws, Metabee (who jokes that maybe anti-aging wrinkle cream should be banned after all the trouble it caused), Samurai, and various students watching the chase, and the Rubberobo Gang standing in despair behind them. Category:Episodes Category:Medabots episodes